lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunga/Gallery
|-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = BungaKionargue.png|Bunga and Kion GrouponPrideRock.png|Bunga with the royal family Baobabbattle.png|Bunga plays with Kion Simbaberatesfriends.png|Simba berates Bunga and Kion Holdbaobab.png|Bunga holds up a baobab fruit BungaNooo.png|Kion watches Bunga jump off Pride Rock Bungajumps.png|Bunga jumps off Pride Rock Bungajumps2.png|Bunga jumps off Pride Rock Play with Bunga.png|Bunga plays with Kion Kion chases Bunga.png|Kion chases Bunga Beshte with Bunga and Kion.png|Bunga flips across Beshte's back Bunga Snake.png|Bunga with a snake Playfight.png|Bunga play-fights with Kion Cheka Cheka Cheka.png|Bunga tickles Kion Bunga Pinned.png|Bunga is pinned by Kion Bunga Kion Peek.png|Bunga and Kion peek into the Outlands Says Who.png|"Says who?" Bunga Stuck.png|Bunga stuck on a tree branch Bunga in Outlands.png|Bunga in the Outlands Bunga Watched.png|Bunga watched from the shadows Bunga with Fruit.png|Bunga with the baobab fruit Angrybungahyena.png|A hyena finds Bunga Hyenas with Bunga.png|Bunga is captured by the hyenas Bunga glares.png|Bunga glares at the hyenas Lunch.png|"Lunch?" Bunga is impressed.png|Bunga is impressed by Kion's roar Bunga flips.png|Bunga flips away to safety Simba, Rafiki, Kion and Bunga.png|Bunga and Kion return to Pride Rock Whatswrongkion.png|Bunga and Kion FikiSimbaKionBunga.png|Rafiki clarifies for Kion UnderstandBungaandKion.png|Bunga and Kion listen to Rafiki A talk Simba-Kion.png|Bunga with Kion and Simba HappyBunga.png|Bunga recounts Kion's roar FikiscaresBunga.png|Rafiki startles Bunga FullLair.png|Bunga in the Lair of the Lion Guard BungaSplashKion.png|Bunga splashes Kion Bungalooksup.png|Bunga explains his bravery Listentothis.png|Bunga explains Kion's new appointment Sibs.png|Bunga with Kiara and Kion SmirkyKion.png|Bunga with Kiara and Kion Bungawithcubs2.png|Bunga with Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri Justaskme.png|Bunga brags to Kiara and Kion Grouplog.png|Bunga with his friends Itsboth.png|Bunga with his adopted uncles Pleeease.png|"Please?" NotthesameBunga.png|Bunga talks to his adopted uncles ShakeTimon.png|Bunga shakes Timon Bungajungle.png|Bunga in the jungle Bungasings.png|Bunga sings "Zuka Zama" Slidesnake.png|Bunga slides down a snake Bungaelephant.png|Bunga rolls down an elephant's trunk Bungaspills.png|Bunga spills on a fall FlamingosZukaZama.png|Bunga atop a hippo Chasebutterfly.png|Bunga chases a butterfly Zuka Zuka.png|"Zuka! Zuka!" Zama Zama.png|"Zama! Zama!" Bendtreebranch.png|Bunga prepares to launch himself SurferBunga.png|Bunga surfs down a tree branch Bungawithcubs.png|Bunga with Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri TLG Cast.png|Bunga with his friends Bungababoons.png|Bunga among a troop of baboons Innocentwave.png|Bunga waves innocently for Simba FabulousBunga.png|Bunga poses for Simba Lion Guard Gang 02.png|Bunga with his friends Lion Guard Gang.png|Bunga with his friends Groupsunset.png|Bunga with the Lion Guard TLGtotherescue.png|Bunga races to the rescue Group Run.png|Bunga races to the rescue BungaChungugazelles.png|Bunga rides Chungu Bunga on Fuli.png|Bunga rides Fuli Gazellehead.png|Bunga on a gazelle's head Clearstampede.png|Bunga clears the stampede Happywatch.png|Bunga with the Guard Sunsetfriends.png|Bunga with the Guard Group Glance.png|Bunga with the Guard Group Gaze.png|Bunga with the Guard |-|The Lion Guard = |-|Official Trailer = Confused Kion.png|Bunga learns Kion will lead the Lion Guard OriginofGuard.png|The origin of the Lion Guard Bungawhaa.png|Bunga is shocked to be invited to join the Lion Guard Bungafish.png|Bunga surrounded by fish Beagreatteam.png|"We're gonna be a great team!" Highfive.png|Bunga gives Kion a high-five Ready Lion Guard.png|Bunga among his friends WeAreTheLionGuard.png|Bunga with the Lion Guard Hide Eyes.png|Bunga attacks a hyena LionGuardITISTIME.png|Bunga with the Lion Guard |} |-|Promotional = Lion Guard.png|Bunga and his friends Group Shot.png|Bunga and his friends LionGuardBungaBravest.png|Bunga the bravest Kion Leads.png|Bunga with the Lion Guard PaintingTLG.png|A painting of the Lion Guard DeterminedBunga.png|Bunga prepares to hop on a rock |-|Other Media = Bunga in CWTBQ.png|Bunga on the cover of Can't Wait to be Queen Bunga in FTH.png|Bunga on the cover of Follow That Hippo! Sunset Lion Guard.png|Bunga among his friends on the cover of Meet the New Guard Bunga and Kion.png|Bunga with Kion on the cover of Bunga's Big Adventure Kion with Bunga.png|Bunga with Kion on the revised cover of Kion, Pride of the Pridelands Bunga Smiling.png|Bunga as he appears on the cover of Kion's Animal Alphabet Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries